In Which Final Fantasy Crosses Universes
by lennawynter
Summary: In which characters from Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X and XII are all thrown into the same universe. As these characters try to get back to their own worlds, a threat is looming that only they will be able to stop. Succeeding means going home, failing means the destruction of every universe. But can they stop their bickering and band together in time to defeat it?
1. The One Where They Are Alone

In Which Final Fantasy Crosses Universes

Chapter 1: The One Where They Are Alone

N/A: I'm basing the back stories off of FFVII [including Crisis Core, Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus], FFVIII, FFX [Including X-2], and FFXII [Including Revenant Wings]. I chose these based on my preferences and also of what games I have knowledge of (i.e. ones I've watched, played, or researched). And I claim no ownership of any game (or movie) mentioned; I only own my plot and my OC's.

Note for Combat (And other things): Most weapons used by the combaters will be their most notable/default or the ones used for cut-scenes. (E.g. Yuna will mostly wear her Gunner dress-sphere and not change into any others through spheres [though other outfits may be changed into] and use her guns.) Some exceptions may come, such as Cloud, who I've let have the Fusion sword seen in Advent Children instead of his Buster sword to follow story lines.

* * *

**Ivalice – Jagd Yensa – Outskirts of the Nam Yensa**

Vaan looked at the map, then to the note displayed on his desk. Penelo leaned against his side from her seat and sighed, "We're gonna need help, you know. We've tried everything. It's the only way."

"But who? We can't ask Ashe – she's running a nation, or Basch, or Larsa, and we don't know where Balthier and Fran are."

"I heard they're looking for some treasure in Arcadia. We can send a message there, through the hunters maybe, we've still got some friends hunting up there don't we?"

"No, since the bounty, most our friends are hunting _us_, but I think Kytes is in that region."

"It's a slim chance…" Penelo stood and patted his arm sympathetically, "I'll write it."

"Tell them to meet us at Bhujerba – I want to get some things from the mines – say we'll wait there a week, and then we're going after it alone."

She waved him off, and told him to start heading east.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

"Where are they?" Vaan paced through the Skygrounds, growling with his frustration.

Penelo placed a hand on his shoulder, "We knew it was a long shot, we were prepared for this."

"Yeah, but they should have been here."

Penelo smiled, and looked like she was about to say something when a kid came running from a newly arriving airship. She came up to them, "Are you Vaan and Penelo?"

Vaan looked guarded but nodded, "Sure kid, what you want?"

"I'm from Phon Coast, I was told by a man and a Viera to deliver this to you." She took out a letter, and gave it to them. She looked at them expectantly as Vaan took the note, "Are you sky pir…" A woman called a name; she turned and sheepishly ran back.

Penelo opened it and read the letter, " 'We can't make it right now. Trying to out run some persistent hunters but will be there in another week.' "

"Damn it! We don't have time for this!" Vaan crumpled the paper and threw it in frustration.

"Vaan!" Penelo scolded, picking up the note, "It'll be fine, we'll just split up and I'll come back with Balthier and Fran."

Vaan sighed, "I don't like just leaving you here."

She smiled, "Yeah, bad memories, but it'll be okay, and maybe I'll even visit Larsa."

Vaan growled, "I still don't like it."

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his, and kissed his cheek, "Cute. Jealousy suits you."

Vaan grumbled, "I'm not jealous of some dumb little kid."

Penelo laughed again, and walked off, "You head over to Nam-Yensa Sandsea. I'll stay here and wait for Balthier and Fran."

"Fine, just be careful, don't get into trouble."

"I could say the same for you!" She yelled back, laughing.

Vaan smiled, "Well, no time to waste. Rumors about the treasure's probably halfway to Golmore Jungle by now."

**Spira – Besaid – The Beach**

Laughter was around him, he could hear the bubbles in high and low pitches, he could feel them popping, the vibrations getting in his bones – through the sand – infecting him with a happiness, a peacefulness he'd become used to these three months in the land of the living. And particularly of one sweet, honey laugh that would have relaxed him to sleep if it wasn't for the elbows digging into his stomach as the owner of that beautiful laugh fell on him.

_Uff!_ The air was forced out of his lungs, and he opened his eyes to stare into her heterochromatic ones.

"Hey!" She giggled, "You can't fall asleep now! You haven't helped me with my blitzing yet."

Tidus lazily nodded, "Yeah, sure in a sec."

"Lazy bones," A swift kick to the head by a blond fiend caused Tidus to quickly bring up his head, smacking it into Yuna's, "Get up! We haven't played enough for you to be tired!"

_Ugh…_ Tidus closed his eyes tight against the pain, as Yuna put her hand to her forehead, "Shit, Rikku. What'd I ever do to you?"

"Get up, wuss! I wanna play!" Rikku helped Yuna up, and nudged Tidus so that he lay in a prone position.

"Why…" He moaned into the sand.

"Because we've only got two more hours until Brother's gonna make us leave and go hunt that sphere! We still need to go swimming again and we need to build sand castles and go hunting for sea shells and play blitzball! And …" And Rikku continued to talk, as Yuna looked at Tidus, a small secret smile directed toward him.

Tidus grumbled but got up, "At least the water will get rid of my headache," he glared accusingly at Rikku.

"Yea!" Rikku bounced, and she called to Wakka, "Hey! We're playing blitzball, wanna join?"

"Love too!" Wakka jumped up excitedly from the towel that held his four month old child.

Yuna, then, turned to the rest of the crew, "How 'bout you guys?"

Paine shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Lulu shook her head, "I've got to watch Vidina."

Brother nodded, and fit pumped, "I'm totally in!"

Buddy nodded as well, and Shinra agreed, though more reluctantly. There was varied response from the local blitzball team but most agreed.

"Yes!" Rikku high-fived Yuna and then ran over to do the same to Paine. Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and pulled him to the water. Lulu threw the blitzball to Tidus who passed it to Yuna. "Come on!" He waved to them.

Yuna laughed as they started for the water.

Three hour later, the team relaxed into the water, panting with exertion.

"We should probably start looking for the sphere," Brother stated, but not make the effort to start for shore.

"Maybe tomorrow," Rikku slurred sleepily, and Yuna hummed in agreement.

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, I say we wait, get a good night's sleep."

An agreement was obvious throughout the gang, the aurochs having gone to the village an hour ago and Wakka took a sleeping Lulu and Vidina back to their home a half hour. They swam back to shore. As they started for the village, Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and tugged him back. Paine turned back, seeing the movement in her peripherals. Yuna winked to her, "We'll catch up."

Tidus smiled, "Yeah, don't wait for us." Paine rolled her eyes, as Rikku gave them thumbs up. Brother's shoulders visibly tightened but kept walking with Buddy and Shinra.

"Come on." Yuna tugged Tidus up the wall to the ruins. She and Tidus cleared the rubble, and Yuna led him to the closed off beach. Tidus flopped down, putting his hands behind his head. Yuna laid down beside him and put her head on his chest.

"Hmm… I love you." She smiled contently drawing small circles on his toned stomach.

He let his hands trail down, massaging her lower back gently. "I love you, too." He whispered as he brought her face to his – kissing her chastely.

**Planet (FFVIII – the world name is unknown) – Balamb – Balamb Town**

"…Wake up…" A poke to his cheek, a soft giggle…

He shifted, swatting at the hand. "Squall~" She sang, "Wakey, wakey…"

He moaned, and rolled over. With a long day before and little sleep that night, he was in no mood to be woken. "Rinoa, please, leave me be."

He cracked open an eye, looking at the woman who was placing her head eye level with his, resting it on her arms, smiling at him. He couldn't resist smiling back and she tapped the tip of his nose. She brought her lips to his, and he pulled her on top of him, heating the kiss.

"Hey, at least close the door!" Squall sighed as he shifted his head, Zell stood in the hall outside the room.

"They found us." Rinoa whispered, giggling.

"Like you were so hard to find…" They heard Irvine walking to them in the hall, and Selphie following spritely. "Just went to the nearest hotel."

Rinoa lifted herself off the bed. "Go away," Squall commanded, tired enough to forget the little civilities he had. He caught Rinoa's hand and tugged her back; Rinoa swatted his hand and eyed him in warning.

Irvine tsked, "I see a good night didn't relinquish your crass nature."

Squall glared at him, knowing exactly what he was insinuating. And Rinoa realized as well, but didn't seem to care. She just stretched and walked towards them, "So why did you come? I thought you were on leave."

Selphie nodded, "Yeah, we were but Quistis called us in, something important. She won't tell us until we are all together."

Squall groaned but got out of the bed, rubbing his face to clear the rest of his drowsiness. Shifting the gears in his brain to that of a soldier, "Where does she want to meet?"

"Her letter says she'll be at the docks with our mission."

"Well then we might as well get ready to go."

-At the Docks-

"Hello!" Quistis waved from across the harbor.

As they met in the middle, Squall replied with a gruff, "What did you call us for?"

"Yeah," Selphie gave a small whine, "We're on leave for a whole more week."

Quistis sighed but ignored them and greeted the others. When they had gotten comfortable on the benches, Quistis finally explained to them her purpose there, "It's not exactly a mission from the Garden, so technically you're still on leave."

The team looked with surprise and interest; Rinoa was the first to ask, "What's the 'mission' then?"

"A disturbance in Galbadia, near Deling City. They say it's just a rumor, but disappearances have been happening around there. Some people are gone forever, others come back disoriented, and don't remember who or where they are." She gave Rinoa newspapers containing reports of the mysteries.

"Here it says one reports going into that Tomb near there and was found not far from there..." Irvine read over Rinoa's shoulder, "a – a month later!"

"How come the people in the Galbadia Garden aren't checking this out? Or at least local authorities," Rinoa asked.

"They did, but only a little," Quistis told them, handing a police report next, "They said it was only a couple people who came back – most were old and probably had mental illnesses – and those that went missing weren't anyone to be concerned with, they probably just moved away without telling anyone or drank one to many at a local bar…" She sighed, "But I'm going to check it out, and I want you to go with me. You never know, we could find something amazing."

Zell fist pumped, "I'm in!"

Selphie nodded enthusiastically, "How exciting would it be if we found treasure!"

Irvine smiled and shrugged, "Hey, I've got nothing better to do, and I'm sure no one else does either."

Rinoa nodded, "These people shouldn't be ignored just because they're of a lower class." She looked to Squall, who nodded his agreement.

"Good," Quistis stood up, "I've made arrangements to leave tomorrow, so rest up today, we'll be up early tomorrow." She gave a pointed look at Rinoa and Squall, "And I mean to _rest_."

Squall rolled his eyes, "Give me a break." He muttered.

**Gaia – Eastern Continent – Edge**

"Vinnie…" Yuffie whined, pulling her head up a little from the table to give him a puppy dog look, "Pwease…" She batted her eye lashes, and pouted.

"Yuffie," Vincent's deadpan became cold, "Stop while you still have some dignity."

"Oh, please!" She jumped up, yanking like a child on his tattered cloak, "Please, please, please –"

Tifa clapped her hand against Yuffie's mouth to shut her up. She yanked it back as Yuffie licked her palm, "Ugh…" Tifa shook the saliva off and wiping the excess on a glaring Vincent.

Yuffie tugged more, "This is serious! I want to go and no one will go with me."

"Then why don't you go by yourself." Cloud offered from the bar.

"I can't!" She wailed and fell dramatically on Tifa, "I have a reputation to upkeep!"

"Since when?" Tifa pushed her off.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out, "The boy that's getting married..." She pulled a face, "Well, let's just say we're acquainted. I can't go to the party all alone and vulnerable looking."

"Vulnerable has never been associated with you Yuffie." Tifa cut in.

"Still, I have to save face!" Yuffie looked to Vincent, "And that's where Vince comes in. He doesn't even hav'ta pretend anything, just show up and look pretty."

He shook his head, "Yuffie, I said no."

"Poopie-head," Muttered the disgruntled Wutain, but looked hopefully to her alarmed friends sitting at the bar.

"I wouldn't go on a date with you if it saved the whole damn planet. Not after seeing your last date's injures." Barret gave firmly and turned back, those who remembered Yuffie's last date shuddered. The other two males vehemently shook their heads: Cid responding only with a few choice cusses and Cloud affirming he already was already going with Tifa.

Yuffie glared at them all, and muttered, "I hope you all have a train shoved up your ass." She looked about to give up and sulk, but, she then glanced at Shelke – who was talking to her sister – with an odd gleam in her eyes, "You know, I never specified it _had_ to be a male. I could have a change of heart about my inclinations." Yuffie smiled deviously at a wide-eyed Shelke.

"W-What?" Shelke, who obviously hadn't been playing any attention, looked from Yuffie to Vincent to Tifa, and then to Shalua.

Yuffie jumped over Tifa, and shrugged with a seemingly nonchalant air, "Hey, maybe the reason it never worked between you and Vince is not a personality non-difference, but a…preference non-difference."

Tifa quickly grabbed on and shook the life out of Yuffie before she said anything else, the topic of Vincent and Shelke's relationship – though never stated to be a romantic one – was wounding for both of them, and the team had agreed not to talk about them – especially when Shelke and Vincent were seeming to warm up to each other again. Though, they suspected Shalua's mediating had a lot to do with the mending friendship.

And Yuffie, once up, harassed the whole bar – men and women alike – to going with her. Finally, when most had refused (and others Yuffie refused to go with), Tifa finally influenced Vincent to call, "Yuffie, stop." He sounded the same as always but the slight slump of his shoulders told of hidden defeat, and continued, "I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped around from her victory.

-At the Party-

"See, this wasn't _so_ bad." Yuffie patted Vincent's arm, the muscles under her hand tense.

She dragged him to the buffet table where she started to pluck the finger food off the plates with experienced speed. Vincent took no food but swirled a glass of red wine, staring longingly at it.

"Wishing it was blood?" Yuffie teased, getting only a blank stare in return. She sighed, and leaned against him. Vincent shook her off and sipped the wine, restraining himself from guzzling it down.

Yuffie bit back the hurt at his blatant rejection and looked around for someone she knew. Seeing Cloud, Yuffie bound to him with renewed energy. Unknown to her, Vincent watched her leave. He, then, took the liberty of finishing off the red wine in one gulp, hoping to drink the night away. A man approached him, and Vincent stepped out of the way - thinking the man was reaching for the alcoholic beverages. He did; taking a light, white wine.

"A little early for red wine, is it not?" The man asked, as Vincent grabbed another.

Vincent shrugged, giving no vocal answer. The man smiled politely but a little forced, "I didn't think you were her type."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, and took a sip, intrigued but wary. The man gestured to Yuffie, who was obnoxiously whooping at Cloud. Understanding dawned on Vincent: this must have been the fling Yuffie mentioned.

"We're colleagues." Vincent hinted, not cruel, or simply didn't care, enough to give up her ploy.

"Met at work, huh. Still, she usually goes for the annoying loud mouths." He smiled, "But those obviously never worked, so maybe she figures opposites attract."

Vincent glared at the wall in front of him and wished he could be free of this man. "You're getting married." He desperately spouted out, hoping to steer this man away from Yuffie, "Congratulations."

"Yeah, congrats to me," The man gave an gruff laugh and gulped his wine down, grabbing another. "I should have insisted on whisky, but no, wine was more _elegant._ Huh, seems my opinions don't really matter. Lucky me."

They drank in silence; Vincent slowly sipping, the groom-to-be guzzling down one after the other. Obviously not happy with his match and forced to celebrate it – _I would want to drunk as well_, Vincent thought. But his sympathy only went so far, for in Vincent's unbridled mind the situation would never be acceptable. If he did not love his bride, he simply would refuse to marry, but Vincent said nothing – after all, who was he to judge.

The man eventually shuffled off, after an older woman came to reprimand him for nursing his alcohol in apparently the named unsociable corner. For the rest of the evening Vincent stayed where he was, watching the partygoers and his teammates' converse around the room. He was finally called out of his "brooding spot" (as named by Yuffie) to enjoy a dinner, provided by the bequeathed.

"Vince!" Yuffie yelled across the table, grabbing the attention of most of the guests, she was jumping in her usual manner, with both of her hands waving like a spot light above her head. Cloud side stepped, just missing the sweep down of Yuffie's hand. Tifa put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder to keep her still, "I think he sees you."

Vincent walked to them and sat next to Yuffie. He glanced up and noticed the groom shifting his gaze over to Yuffie. Yuffie seemed to notice also, "Poor shmuck."

Tifa gave a curious look, "What did you do to him?"

"Ha, it's what I didn't do." Yuffie explained, "I dated him, sure, but then Godo was all '_Marry! Marry!'_ and you know: his dad's pretty close to mine. Any way, they were pushing us to get married, so I was like 'damn no, fuck off.'" A few of the people sitting around glared at her, "And then I was working with WRO, it didn't really cross my mind what happened to him."

Tifa sighed, "What are we going to do with you?"

The evening, after that, went relatively fast, for Vincent at least. Soon he was nestled comfortably in the hotel room chair, reading a book he found in the drawer next to his bed. Yuffie was taking a shower, or drying off, Vincent observed, as he didn't hear the water running anymore. Soon enough, Yuffie opened the door, still toweling her hair, "It's all yours Vinnie."

She stopped, "Come to think of it, I don't ever see you take a shower. Must be your vampire powers."

Vincent fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I take them in the morning."

She shrugged and flopped herself down on her bed, "_Ugh..._ I can't believe Tifa only booked two rooms – and then didn't split it girl, boy."

Vincent shrugged, and continued reading. It wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same room together before, hell, they used to sleep right next to each other when in AVALANCHE, and anyways the room had two beds so that no personal spaces were being breached.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Yuffie slanted her eyes his way, sensing his lack of response she turned off her light and climbed under her covers. "Well, night."

He grunted, and closed his book. He looked out the window into the black night, and flicked the light next to him off, to give Yuffie a chance at sleep. In the dim room the light from his phone's alert system shinned like a beacon, and suddenly the cheerful ring of hers went off. He grabbed his as she flicked on the light to find hers. He read the text with irritation. And as she found and read her text, he could tell it was a similar message.

'_Vincent,_

_There's some odd activity in the cave of Lucrecia's body. I trusted this to you Vincent, because of your connection but note that if you can't get to the bottom of this, I will dispatch a whole team. To ease your work load, I will have Yuffie accompany you._

_Reeve'_

Yuffie tsked, looking annoyed, "Stupid asshole – he said he'd give me a month's time off."

"We'll discuss it with Cloud and Tifa in the morning." Vincent lay in his own bed, but didn't sleep. He paused when Yuffie turned off the light and snuggled back into her covers, he surprised himself with, "Good dreams, Yuffie."

"Night, Vinnie."

He sighed his annoyance at the insolent nickname.

* * *

**And so the painfully long introduction to my story is over! My other chapters probably won't be as long because the stories won't be so individualized**.

**I've revised a couple things, just small what-not's. You know, to explain things better or fix an error/grammar or just simply because as I wrote the second chapter certain things seemed to be revealed to early or trivial and just gave away some plot.**


	2. The One Where They Are Split

In Which Final Fantasy Crosses Universes

Chapter 2: The One Where They are Split

N/A: I claim no ownership of FFVII [including Crisis Core, Advent Children, and Dirge of Cerberus], FFVIII, FFX [Including X-2], and FFXII [Including Revenant Wings], I only own my plot and my OC's.

* * *

Yuna awoke with a start, her head pounding. She sat up, needing to support herself heavily on her hands, her body weak, brain fuzzy. She looked around. White walls. Bared windows. Two doors. Identical, plain beds. People. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. Feeling the fabric around her own body, she glanced down and confirmed that she too was in a bed.

When her vision focused enough for her to identify the women – for now she could tell they were all female – Yuna was relieved at the familiar sight of Paine. Yuna slowly pulled the sheets from around her, glad to see she was in the familiarity of the halter and shorts-half skirt of her gunners gear: the dressphere that she last remembered wearing. She, then, stood up cautiously, not trusting her limbs to carry her. The blonde next to Paine groaned and tossed, startling Yuna into stumbling back on to her bed. The woman slowly lifted herself up and held her head in her hands, moaning; Yuna assumed the woman probably felt the same headache as her. The moaning though caused Paine to jerk awake, blearily looking around, "Yuna," Paine croaked.

Yuna nodded, but realizing Paine didn't see that, confirmed her identity verbally. Paine nodded, and looked more sharply around, "Do you know where we are?"

"No," Yuna replied but shot her glance at the blonde, "Maybe she knows?"

The woman looked up blinking her sleepiness away. She looked around, trying to inspect everything but she groaned and laid back down, pushing her palms into her closed eyes. "I can't think," She slurred.

The fourth woman – a short, dark haired young woman - stayed sleeping, small snores and snorts coming from her position. Yuna looked to Paine, "Should we wake the other woman?" Nodding to the sleeping figure, the two others glanced at her. The awakened woman gave an ambiguous noise, but Paine shook her head, "She needs to wake up on her own or she'll be as useless as that one." Thumbing the blonde woman.

"Hey!" Blue eyes glared beneath fingers, but she got up and sharply shook her head. "I'm just a little out of my head." She walked around looking out the bared windows and Yuna followed, seeing a quiet street filled with stone buildings, only a few people roaming around. The woman, though wasn't looking at the street, she was scanning beyond.

"We're still in Bhujerba." She sighed with relief. She turned back to Yuna and Paine, "I'm Penelo, by the way."

"I'm Yuna," And they shook hands. "And this is Paine."

Paine didn't come forward to shake her hand but gave Penelo an odd look, "We've never been in Bhujerba. The name means nothing to us."

"Oh," Penelo shrugged – not looking surprised at their ignorance, "We must have been taken from all over the place."

"I wonder why…" Yuna looked around the room, taking in the beds, the doors, the bars.

"It doesn't take much imagination." Paine ominously told.

Yuna shuddered, "We should find a way out."

Penelo nodded and went to the closet door, shaking the handle. "Locked," She nodded to the other one, which was opened by Yuna. It showed only a bathroom, another door on the opposite wall. Paine and Penelo came next to her as she opened the next door. She revealed more white walls, more barred windows, more plain beds, and more people. Three, to be exact. Two awake and talking, the other in a dead silent sleep. The two: one an exceptionally tall, broad shouldered, blonde man and the other a young, cute, brunette woman. The woman, who was facing them jumped up at their entrance, the man closely followed, each struck defensive poses. Yuna turned up her hands, and Penelo followed but Paine stood ready to fight if needed.

Yuna stepped forward with "We're not armed."

The woman came up to her, "Sorry. We just don't know what to trust."

Introductions ensued, the woman Rinoa, and man Seifer. They explained waking up not three minutes ago and tested the door to what they assumed was the outside and the door to the bathroom but were debating opening the other door as they were considering the possibility it could be their captures. Penelo explained that they were probably in a private house in Bhujerba, the floating city above Ivalice.

Her words caused much puzzlement for the well-traveled peoples.

Paine expressed her confusion, "Bhujerba? Ivalice? A floating _city_? Where are we?" Rinoa and Seifer nodded in agreed bafflement.

Yuna looked to Penelo, but she shrugged, "It's not that important, and who's he?" Penelo pointed to the sleeping figure.

Rinoa and Seifer shrugged, "We tried to wake him, but he's not responding." Yuna got closer to him; long, straight, pitch black hair, pale olive skin, lengthy and lithe body surrounded by a tattered red cloak, only one bronze clad foot distinguished through the cloak. "We have another girl in our room, she's still sleeping."

"Should we wait for them to wake up?" Rinoa inquired. Paine and Penelo shrugged, Seifer said he wouldn't, and Yuna looked pensive.

"Well, I don't know…" Yuna looked to Paine.

"We could be waiting for hours," Paine contributed.

"But what we decide, it affects them also," Yuna reasoned.

"Perhaps, we can just discuss how we got here and wait for them to talk about our plans." Penelo compromised, sitting on one of the beds. Yuna nodded and came to sit next to her, Paine following. Rinoa sat on the floor in front of them – Seifer sat on the bed she was resting her back on. Rinoa looked to Seifer, "Well, let's see. The last thing I remember was…

**Planet (FFVIII) – Galbadia – Tomb of the Unknown King**

Outside the labyrinth tomb, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Rinoa and Squall have gathered in a circle to discuss their options.

"We've already interviewed the survivors and they all say they got lost in the Tomb. So maybe we should get lost?" Selphie offered.

Squall rolled his eyes, "It's hard to get lost if I already know the semantics of the Tomb."

Quistis looked over her shoulder at the Tomb's entrance. "How about we split up in three groups. Selphie and I will go to the water wheel. Zell and Rinoa will go to the inner tomb, and Irvine and Squall will go to Watergate."

"You forgot the Statue room." A lone voice echoed from the entrance.

"Seifer?" Rinoa called up, "What are you doing here?"

Seifer walked to them, Fujin and Raijin nowhere in sight. "I could ask the same thing."

"We're on a mission." Squall came up behind Rinoa, softly grabbing her hands.

Seifer notice this action and smirked, "Yeah, that's funny. Last I heard you were all on break."

"Whatever." Squall's gaze pierced him, but Seifer only laughed, "Fujin and Raijin disappeared, so I decided to take a trip to Deling City. I come to this labyrinth to train when I'm passing through."

Quistis walked to them, "Well, anyway I'm sure one of our teams can check two rooms."

"How 'bout I come with." Seifer was already turning to head into the cavern; Squall clasped his arm, tugging him back.

"No." Squall glowered.

Seifer scoffed, "It's not like you can stop me." And Rinoa held Squall back, reasoning: "It'll be easier to search with more people, less work for us and more chance of succeeding."

"Fine." Squall shrugged her off and went in behind Seifer, clearly irate. Rinoa sighed, and Zell patted her back sympathetically, "Let's just go in and pair off. Gives them less chance to fight." Rinoa nodded.

At first going in was blinding, the darkness too sudden for their eyes to acclimate. They blinked the darkness away and Quistis stopped everyone at the first intersection. "Since we are at an odd number, either one team gets three or someone goes off on their own. So…" She looked to Squall – whom often times was delegated as the unofficial leader.

"_Tch,_" And Squall started off on his own, Zell took that as an invitation to follow.

Quistis heaved a sigh, "I guess that means we'll have one team of three."

Seifer grabbed Rinoa, "Well, you guys can be that one – since your all the weakest."

The three left glared murderously at him, and Rinoa yelled back an apology as Seifer dragged her to the center of the tome. Quistis looked to Irvine and Selphie, "What an asshole… But, since we're the biggest team, I suppose we'll be the ones that check two places."

"I hope neither of the others get it in their head to do the same." Selphie said looking to the passages the other teams disappeared in.

"Come on, Squall went in the direction of the Waterwheel, so we'll take the Watergate and Statue room." They all nodded and headed off.

Rinoa and Seifer came to the center of the tomb quite fast and stopped at the bridge, as Rinoa wanted to cool off with the water. Seifer watched her reflection ripple and disappear as she dipped her hands in to the pool. She turned back and smiled at him, "I'm glad you are being busy with your friends. I know that you took some time off after everything."

"So I heard you did too. Seems it didn't last very long though." Seifer stood and turned but his eyes still were focused on her.

"Yes," She smiled, but not at him – it seemed she was smiling at something in the distance, in her reflection. "Me and Squall wanted to be alone for a while, but the gang couldn't seem to keep away."

He scuffed, "You and Squall, huh?"

She turned sharply on him, a struggle shown on her face – she clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. "Seifer…"

"Just forget about it." Seifer started into the inner chamber at a fast pace – one she could never catch up to. She made a guttural sound in irritation and frustration but followed.

After what seemed like a horribly awkward hour – but was probably only a couple of minutes – they stopped searching.

"There is no way this place is it. I hope the others have more luck."

"Maye you shouldn't," Seifer said, "After all, whatever's going on has made a lot of people disappear and not just for a couple of minutes. Some it's been months, others haven't come back at all."

An anxiety took root in Rinoa, her mind going to those awful moments when she had thought Squall was dead, had thought it was all over. But then a voice came to them, they turned to the entrance, and noticed two familiar figures darkening the bridge's natural light.

"Squall! Zell!" Rinoa called, a smile broke through and she bound to them with renewed energy. "You guys didn't find anything either?"

Zell physically crumpled, a defeated shake of the head, "I don't think there's anything to find."

Seifer walked out slowly, greeted with one glower and one head nod. Rinoa clapped her hands gaining everyone's attention, "I know: how 'bout we regroup with the others to help them look."

Everyone seemed to agree, and turned to go, casting suspicious glances at each other. Rinoa, being at the rear, rolled her eyes and something caught in her peripherals. She turned: a small glimmer of white steam? Smoke? "Hey guys…" She called quietly. Only Zell turned and he hit the other two to redirect their attention. Rinoa walked back, the other following cautiously. All seemed to be anticipating pulling her back. She crossed the threshold, looking back she examined, "It seems to be coming from the coffin."

"Well don't go near it!" Zell cried softly. A hush seemed to be in the air, no one dared make any noise.

Rinoa placed her palm on the stone coffin. The smoke, then, started pouring out; it became blinding, thick and bright. She shielded her eyes and felt someone grab her. "Rinoa!"

_Squall…_

**Present**

"…I don't remember much after Squall yelled for me. Anyway we woke up here. And well, you know the rest." She laughed quietly, it not really being funny but not knowing what else to do.

"Must have been Sleep gas or something." Penelo reasoned, and the others nodded.

"Yuna." Paine nodded for her teammate to tell their story, they looked to her expectantly.

"Well, it ends kind of the same, but we we're searching for a sphere…" Yuna started

**Spira – Besaid – Hidden Beach**

Yuna woke up muddled, sand uncomfortable shifting beneath her. Tidus was still sleeping, curled into a ball, head resting on her stomach, an arm and hand holding her in place. She let out a breathy laugh. It wasn't often that she awoke to find someone lying next to her – or in this case on her – and for a split second she had felt panic hit, her hands reaching for invisible guns, as their weapons had been taken back to their tents in the village. Tidus nestled into her, humming a little. She brushed his hair back, and saw his eyes blink open.

A peaceful smile, and he stretched to the full length of his body, joints popping as he did so. When he settled he turned on his side, head rest on his hand to keep out of the sand. Yuna did the same, but their moment was interrupted by the hollers of Rikku and Brother.

"It seems we have to go hunting." Yuna got up, and held out her hand to help Tidus up. Tidus took her hand and pulled her down, flipping her to the sand and straddling her.

"Maybe I'm not all that interested in the sphere…" Tidus breathed out as he lowered his head, but he flinched away as a rock hit him in the back of the head. "Rikku!" Tidus jumped up, and threw a rock back – not particularly caring that it went extremely wide.

"HA! You missed." Rikku stuck out her tongue, and made a childish noise to accompany it. "Anyway, we're head out to look. Shinra says he thinks it's in those musty tunnels. The one with the coded door. I think it's below the waterfall, but whatever."

Yuna got up, brushing the sand off both of them, and brought Tidus' head down tenderly, kissing his forehead. "When this is over we'll all go to Kilika and get some of that salted popsicle you enjoy. Maybe we'll even see Dona."

Tidus rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Ever the peace keeper, Yuna."

"It seems to be my purpose in life." She towed Tidus to Rikku, who skipped off to join Brother, Paine and Wakka – Shinra and Buddy presumably getting the airship ready for takeoff. A few disapproving faces showed as Tidus and Yuna jumped down the wall. Wakka held out Yunas' Tiny Bee pistols and Tidus' returned Brotherhood, to which Tidus took with a grin – always cherishing the weight of his sword.

Wakka pulled Tidus to the side when they walked up to the door – the three girls and Brother to busy arguing about the code to notice. Wakka motioned for Tidus to take out the ear com, and he did. "Me an' Lulu have been talkin', ya?" Wakka started, hitting Tidus' back when he saw the exasperated look in Tidus' eyes. "Ya love her, an' she loves you, too. I can see tha' much, but ya know, Lulu – well both of us have been wonderin' maybe ya takin' things to fast, hmm."

"What do you mean?" Tidus, in fact, thought they were taking things so very slow, "We've barely even discussed what our relationship _is_."

"Yea, but spending the night together, an' ya not even engaged…" Wakka looked uncomfortable, "Ya know, Yuna's always gonna be like my lil' sista."

An understanding hit Tidus, "Wow, cool down. We're not having sex, Wakka!" The outburst caused the others to move their attention to the two of them. Yuna become quite cherry colored, and Rikku and Paine chuckling into their hand – albeit, Paine hiding it much better. Seeming to realize what he blurted, Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the floor and only taking small glances at Yuna.

An awkward pause. Yuna turned back to the combination and was able to open the door without the _helpful_ advice from her teammates. She cleared her throat, "Uh, I do wonder why there's another sphere here. I thought we'd pretty much searched the entire caves."

They went in, Rikku blocking Wakka and Brother, "Nosey wieners, you two wait out here!"

**Present**

"... we got the code and went in, but we didn't really see how there could be any sphere in there. We've ravaged the Besaid Caves quite a few times– " Yuna could see the confusion.

"Uh, what exactly is the significance of a sphere – it's just a round object?" Rinoa voiced.

"No," Yuna gave a bemused expression, "like a sphere," she prompted, "it could have been a recording sphere or information sphere…"

"Recording, like a camera?" Rinoa chocked her head.

"Camera?" Yuna mouthed to Paine, Paine just shrugged.

Penelo looked from Yuna to Rinoa, "It's so odd because I hear my language but I don't understand a word you say." They all nodded, but their confusion was interrupted by the dark haired man rising from his bed. They jumped in alarm, those facing away from him belated – as the man didn't make any sound. Even the metal clad leg – and they could see now, the opposite arm – barely made a whisper as he sat up, his body conforming to an automatic position – his leather gloved arm resting on his bent knee, the iron clawed hand supporting him from behind. His head was down, hair curtaining his face.

A deep voice cut through the silence, "Where is Yuffie?"

"Yuffie?" Paine glanced at the other room: her logic pointing to the sleeping woman; blood red eyes met as he raised his head to her voice, he understood. Standing up, he loomed, and even if he wasn't the tallest in the room – though still definitely tall – he had an eerie aura. He stepped into the other room; a small clank came from his iron-armored leg. He came back in carrying the dark haired girl.

"She is still sleeping." He said, and put her where he was just lying. The others took that to mean 'don't wake her up' but he turned to the woman and shook her. Rather roughly. Yuffie, as he had called her, only stirred, mumbling an odd "Vin Vin, don't eat ch'late… issa mu'rooms…"

He turned to the others, expression seeming to not change. "Where are we?"

Penelo went to answer, but was cut off by Seifer, "We're not sure."

Penelo pulled a sour face, as she was entirely sure where they were. Yuna smiled apologetically, and turned to fully face the man, "I'm Yuna, and that's my friend, Paine."

More introductions occurred, and finally the man gave up, "Vincent Valentine." Eyes then went to the girl, still asleep, "She'll want to introduce herself."

Rinoa went back to Yuna, "What happened after your team went in," curiosity genuine.

"Only four of us actually went in, Rikku blocked Brother and Wakka." Paine stated.

Yuna nodded, "Well Rikku, Paine, him, and me went in…

**Spira – Besaid – Besaid Caves**

"Well, where should we start?" Tidus started.

"I say we just keep going straight, look for any new openings or something." Rikku suggested. They nodded and did just that, searching for hidden doors, levers or chests. All they found was a jar of potion, a chest of useless junk – probably from villager – and a crate of smuggled jewelry. But at the end of the hallways, Tidus saw a bright white orb.

"Hey, guys!" He called to the girls. Yuna and Rikku turned from futilely trying to claw a hole in the dirt, and Paine quickly fended off a Flan – of which Tidus was supposed to help with.

"Ooo…" Rikku's eyes went big and she crept towards it. Paine tugged her back, "I've never seen any sphere like that."

Yuna also went closer, reaching out for it. Paine also stopped her, "Maybe we shouldn't touch it. I have a bad feeling."

Yuna nodded and brought her face closer for an inspection, "Well, it certainly looks cool. It looks like it's got smoke in it."

Tidus also came close, Rikku jumping up and down to try and get as good an angle as her teammates. She bumped Yuna, and Yuna fell on the sphere, Paine trying to catch her. Tidus grabbed Rikku, who was also falling, and hauled them to the side. A white stream of smoke came from a crack in the globe. Paine pulled Yuna back, but it was too late. The smoke had done its damage – on all of them – and they all started to slump, vision blurring, body numbing.

**Present**

"…there was a white smoke and like what you said – " Yuna nodded to Rinoa, "Everything started to fade."

"I do wonder where he and Rikku are though." Paine said out loud, Yuna look off to the side – she had been trying not to think about it. "And you said there were others with you." Referencing Rinoa and Seifers' companions, and from the look of it, Rinoa had the same worries as Yuna.

Vincent's gaze went from each of them, "They only seemed to take two."

The others looked around, and saw it was true, "Well, except Penelo." Yuna pointed out.

They turned to her; she shrugged "It must be because I was already here before I was kidnapped. And no one was with me."

They accepted her explanation, though Vincent had his suspicions. Paine, then, voiced "The question is: why us? It's like they chose at random. I mean, taking Yuna was a good choice – for ransom, if that was their objective. But Rikku would have been better than me – she has a family that would actually pay. And if it was for selling or slavery, Rikku still would have been the better choice because she's smaller and prettier than me." Yuna opened her mouth to argue her reasonings, but Paine interrupted her, "If it was for novelty, he would have been much better."

Yuna nodded at that one, "I suppose, he does have an interesting history."

"Who's this 'he'?" Seifer demanded.

Paine answered with: "Yuna's lover." Which made Yuna blush, and the others looked perplexed at the non-answer.

Rinoa gave a look at Seifer, one that said to disregard the lack of an answer, "Maybe they were just getting careless, because, for us, they took pretty good candidates. I know Seifer has friends who would do anything to get him back, and Squall would for me. And well, not to boast, but novelty would be there also. I mean, we have had a pretty well-known journey."

Vincent shrugged, "Same. And with Yuffie as well."

Penelo looked as if she was thinking, "Well, I'd have to think it was hunters. I've got…" she chuckled weakly, "…I've got quite a bounty on my head."

"We don't." Seifer stated, "So, obviously that not it."

"Reasons don't matter; we just need out." Vincent proclaimed, and the others could see the wisdom in his words.

"We agreed to wait until everyone has woke up." Yuna nodded to Yuffie.

Vincent half-shrugged: "Yuffie has no effect on our decision."

"Okay…" Yuna's gaze followed him as he grabbed the handle and yanked on the door. She would never understand someone who apparently cared so little of others thoughts and opinions. It door creaked, but didn't actually move. His eyes narrowed, he braced himself and heaved. Seifer, who was around two inches taller and had much more obvious strength, went to help.

Rinoa sighed as their strength failed to even budge the door – only making it wheeze out another moan. "Well, as those boys wear themselves out. I'm actually curious about how you were taken, Penelo. You said you were already in this… floating city?"

"Uh," Penelo taking a few seconds to register Rinoa's request, "Yeah, I'm supposed to be waiting for some friends to help us – uh, me and my… pilot, Vaan; anyway, I was walking from the market place to this street merchant I know who works in the residential district…

**Ivalice – Purvama – Skycity of Bhujerba**

_I don't know if I have enough, _Penelo distractedly pawed through her purse as she walked through the busy street. A movement caught her eye, a small flicker of silver. She turned toward it; in a small shop, there was a wonderful collection of silver jewelry and crystal gems. She smiled; maybe she'd window shop a little. She walked into the store.

A cool breeze enveloped her as soon as she walked in; and a Bhujerban salutation: "_Svagatam!_" greeted her. She answered back as best she could – her Bhujerban not what it could be. A tall, old man came from the back.

"Not many visitors come this time of year," the elder man said.

"No? I suppose they come when it's cooler." Penelo replied looking at a small set of earrings.

"Yes." He peered at what she looked interested in, "Those are very beautiful. I got them from a very regel looking gentlemen who'd recently lost his wife. He was getting rid of all her jewelry to pay for her funeral – so they may be cheap but they are not invaluable, yes?"

"They are very stunning…" She went from those to another who'd caught her eye. "Sir? Can I see those –" She pointed to a gem-set piece.

He hesitated, but brought them from under the glass protectant. "These are quite expensive."

"I'll be able to pay." _I hope… _Penelo took one of each earring. _Balthier would love this._ "Sir, may I buy one of each? I'll pay the same price as the most expensive."

The request caught him off guard; "Certainly not!" He snatched back the earrings. "Buy both and then mix and match."

"Okay, fine." Penelo forced herself to walk out – almost tempted to steal something, just from the man's rude tone, _I'll come back after I visit the Lhusu Mines for something to trade with; or maybe I'll check out the hunt board. _She got to the fork – one that took her to Cloudborne Bar, the other to Lhusu Mines – before she made her decision. She stood in the middle of the street until a little boy forced her to go back the way she came when he pickpocketed her purse. She ran after him, just being able to catch up because of the child's small size allowing him to slip in and out of the crowded street much easier than she. Finally they came to an empty road – which tugged at her nerves, but Penelo ignored that in order to get the purse away from the boy.

When she caught his arm and took her leather bag back, she didn't let go – fully intending to lecture the child. And also to give him some coins. After all, she'd probably been in the same situation and only stole to survive. But right as she opened her mouth, someone grabbed her from behind, rough hand going around her mouth.

"Calm down," A male's voice soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Penelo struggled, and she almost got away until it seemed all her strength was fading. A mist fogged her brain. "Just go to sleep…" The voice soothed again. And all she could do was comply.

**Present**

"…I assume it was this street that they got me," Penelo took out the barred window.

"That's odd that you had direct contact; the rest of us all seemed to just be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Yuna thought aloud.

"Or drawn there. We all were given an incentive to go." Paine mused. The other girls nodded, and the men seemed to have given up on the door. They came back, Seifer sitting next to Rinoa and Vincent standing, blocking Yuffie from the others view.

"So…" Rinoa started cautiously, "We all told our tales, Vincent Valentine. How did you get here?"

Vincent looked down, eyebrows scrunched as he thought, eyes shifting as if searching an unseen plane. "My team and I were called by WRO. There was some unusual activity in the divide of Golden Saucer and Nibel…"

**Gaia – Western Continent – Crystal Cave**

"Sheesh, this place gives me the creeps." Yuffie shuttered, glancing at the frozen body of Lucrecia. Tifa swatted her arm – rather hard.

"There's nothing here, Vincent." Cloud observed, "It looks the same as it always has."

Vincent nodded, looking at his sleeping beloved. He stepped forward, and whispered a small apology. He hadn't been there since the day Shelke had come to get him. Yuffie looked around, "Vincent, are these crystals worth some'um?" She struggled to lift a boulder sized crystal.

"Don't even think about it." Tifa warned; she took it from Yuffie with ease and let go, shattering it into small pieces. And when Tifa turned to talk to Cloud, Yuffie scrambled to shove as much as she could into her pack.

"Vincent?" Cloud noticed as Vincent brought his face to a crystal below her.

"There is something odd about this stone." And the others gathered around him.

Yuffie was the first to comment, "Yeah, it's kinda murky and swirly." Moving her arms wildly in the motions of the smoke.

"It's probably just gas build up from mountain." Tifa observed and Cloud agreed.

Yuffie, then, jumped up and clapped, "Teefs! You should break it!"

"What?" Everyone looked at her.

"You should break it! It'd be like a hot spring," She jumped up and down, "Or like one of those steam bath things!"

"Or it's deadly gases that could _kill us_." Tifa enthused.

Yuffie snorted, "Well if you won't do it, I will." She brought her foot down with a "_Hyiii-ahhh!"_ and as soon as she touched it with her foot it started to seep the white vapor. There was a second in which Vincent heard Yuffie complain that it wasn't even warm and then with a crack as her foot broke the crystal it went completely white.

**Present**

"…Yuffie broke the crystal and the sleep gas got to us before we could react." Was his short and militaristic explanation.

"I hope the others are alright…" Yuna worried, and Rinoa smiled reassuringly.

"Even if they are in the same foreign land as us," Paine clasped Yuna's arm supportively, "They will be fine –"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Yuna whipped around, excitedly: "Tidus!"


	3. Authors' Notice

Dear Readers:

Due to me being so close to graduating school right now, I've decided to actually put up a notice that I won't be updating for the probably the next two months. I will be working on all of my stories in the meantime, but these coming weeks are going to be extremely busy so I won't be actually posting anything.

Thank you for your readership.

Lenna Wynter


End file.
